Friends
by writefandom
Summary: three best friends thought they would face High School together, how will it affect one of them to be pushed out, and who will replace her?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

 **AU**

 **AN: Okay so the representation of mental illness in this is based on my feelings. Also, this is based on a true story so there is going to be somewhat of a setup...without further ado the story:**

In junior high, there were three best friends destined to be at the top of the social heap when they finally got to high school, Santana, Rachel, and Brittany. The all met on the second day of kindergarten when Santana was told to switch classes into Rachel and Brittany's class because she had screamed at the teacher in her other class. From that day on, they became the best of friends and no one EVER got between them. Through middle school, Rachel felt herself drifting away from her best friends the smallest bit. Like one of them would say something and she wouldn't find the right thing to say back, or she would check her Instagram feed and they would always be hanging, without her. Slowly being cut out of their group...

 _Flashback_

 _Rachel saw her two best friends walking down the hallway to get to their next class which she had with both of them, she tried calling out their names, but they didn't turn around. She knew they heard her but couldn't be bothered to turn around. Then in class, she heard them whispering and her name was in the mix, this made her feel awful, and so the rest of the class was spent in silence from Rachel, left alone to her thoughts_

 _End Flashback_

 **Short chapter but it's just the setup for the rest of the fic! Read and Review, please. New chapter hopefully in the next week or two also in the next chapter there will be a new character so get ready!**


	2. Chapter Two: First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, because if I did the pezberry friendship would be ruling the world**

 **AN:I am adding a different language I speak well in here so... I will add a tag saying what it means directly after the phrase.**

 **(PS Mike, Sugar, and for some part Quinn are all OOC)**

'It's a new year' Rachel thought to herself, 'a new year a new me' is what she had been repeating the week before high school started. She had spent the whole summer at an all the same sleepaway camp she had been going to for the past 9 years, it was her little break from home.

Rachel had picked out her outfit while talking to Santana and Brittany on the phone the night before her first day of high school. She picked a short-sleeved pink shirt with a tie in front from Aeropostale and ripped blue jeans from American Eagle, they all decided to match wear the same jeans and different colors of that same shirt. Rachel, feeling that she had her best friends back went to sleep happily for the first time since summer camp.

On the morning of the first day of school each of the girls, respective parents insisted on driving their child to their first day of high school, so Rachel would see Santana or Brittany until that morning. They had already texted and seen which classes they were in together, and it wasn't that many. Rachel saw Santana and Brittany wearing something different than what they had planned before, and couldn't wait to hear their excuse. Santana and Brittany always had an excuse as to why Rachel was cut out of whatever it was that they were doing. As Rachel headed over to the girls who had just gotten away from prying parents as had she, she addressed the issue of them changing. "Hey, I thought this is what we were wearing?" the smaller girl said in a questioning tone while pointing at herself. "Sorry, the other night Britt's clothes and mine were in the dryer at our housing complex and so we had to change, it was late so we just figured that you would be asleep and who cares, truly? Right?" Santana explained "Yeah, I guess" Rachel mumbled

The freshman had an opening assembly at the beginning of the day during homeroom. As the three of them filed in Santana took an end seat and Brittany sat next to her with Rachel in the center being ignored as Brittany and Santana whispered things to each other, and giggled, and talked. The only times they were quiet is when Coach Sylvester was the Cheerios. They both wanted to join eagerly and all three of them could get on the squad with their dancing experience.

The beginning of the day flew by and before she knew it, it was lunch. There were these two new girls that sat with Rachel, Santana, and Brittany. One girl's name was Quinn and the other was named Sugar. They all talked about old schools, other people, who's gonna get on the Cheerios, and who's not. Right after lunch, Sugar mentioned something about having a sister named Naomi in 10th grade. That's when Rachel placed her, Her older brother Noah "Puck"(he got it from hockey) Berry, she also had a sister named Ahava in sixth grade, had been her buddy on her first day on McKinley, then after finding out they were Jewish had Shabbat dinner with them. Rachel decided to see if she had remembered, "Hey Sugar, you have an older sister right? I just remember that Shabbat dinner where your dog bit my leg" Rachel said with a bit of a chuckle. "Oh, yeah! I remember you, your brother kept trying to hit on my sister" we both laughed it off and went out separate ways.

It was finally time for Cheerios tryouts and Rachel had decided to try out as it would get her more time with her two best friends. Quinn also tried out but Sugar was too busy with her theater company. After an incredibly hard try out with lots of insults and hard routines thrown at them, Sue announced that she would be posting the list for the A-Squad and B-Squad on Tuesday.

Rachel walked out to the bleachers as football practice was ending, once he heard she was trying out for Cheerios he told her he would take her home. As she walked to meet up with Noah she bumped into someone "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" she apologized. "It's no issue, not every day you get a pretty girl to bump into you, we should hang sometime, I'm Mike" the boy replied. Rachel could only manage a meek "Yeah" as Noah got closer Mike walked away. "?מי את מדבר אם"(who were you talking to?)Noah asked. Rachel knew him talking in Hebrew meant he was getting protective or angry. "איש אחד בכיתה שלי ונח אני ילדה גדולה"(a guy in my class, and Noah I'm a big girl)Rachel responded, "לא ברש שלי את קתן"(in my head you're small) Noah shot back. Then the two siblings walked back to the car teasing, and laughing. After the long day, the Berry's headed home where two very expectant fathers waited.

 **AN: How was this chapter? This is going to have Cherry, but as I mentioned before Mike is OOC, please read and review! Sorry for the long wait...next chapter might be short but it's probably gonna be a very tech aspect of the story**

 **Clothes:**

 **First Day Shirt: . ?dwvar_72325487_color=476 &dwvar_72325487_size=9100&cgid=girls-tops-tees#sz=12&start=59. First Day Jeans: women-jeans-ae-denim-x-highest-waist-jegging-faded-ways/web/s-prod/0438_1140_537?cm=sUS-cUSD&catId=cat20116**


End file.
